


If Wishes Were Horses

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: After meeting the famous Maquis Captain Tom Paris of the Liberty, First Officer Commander Chakotay of the U.S.S. Hood has to make a hard decision in his life.





	

Part One  
************

Captain Roxanna Damas of the U.S.S. Hood, an Excelsior class starship, sat in her Ready Room drinking a glass of white wine watching the stars go by in the long floor to ceiling windows as they patrolled along the DMZ. As she took another sip, the door chime beeped. “Enter.” She called out as she set the glass down and turned her blond-grey head around to see her Native American First Officer by the single name of Chakotay striding in with a big smile on his handsome face.

“Good news, Number One?” she teased him with a twinkle in her grey eyes as she leaned back on her couch relaxing and enjoying the quiet day on her ship while her First Officer wanted to run some battle drills.

“The best, Captain. My appointment to teach at Star Fleet Academy has been approved,” Chakotay was beaming with joy. One of his goals was to teach at the Academy while spending time exploring the ruins around Earth since archeology was his one favorite hobby.

“Congratulations, Chakotay. How soon do you have to report?” she turned serious for a moment and than said mockingly. “With you leaving, now I have to break in a new First Officer.”

“Not for six weeks. So when we finish the patrol I can catch a shuttle when we dock at Deep Space Nine in four weeks. Plus it will let me take a few days of leave before I become Professor Chakotay,” he caught onto her teasing by the smirk she wore. His face was handsome in his excitement with the rugged looks and the twinkling dark brown eyes.

“Well, that will also give you a chance to say hello to Ben Sisko, won’t it?” Roxanna said curious about the status of the relationship between the pair since they had kept it low keyed and very private. “Are you two still seeing each other whenever we get a chance to get to DS9?”

“Off and on, but lately he’s getting serious about the freighter Captain Cassidy Yates so we have agreed to part as good friends,” he ran a hand through his raven black hair which had just a few touches of gray beginning and up over his tribal tattoo which swept gracefully over his left temple and eyebrow.

“I see…” Her wineglass hit the floor while Chakotay danced around to keep his balance as the ship was starting to shake under a barrage of phaser fire.

The ship shuddered as a squad of Maquis fighters burst out the nearby nebula firing phasers and photon torpedoes directly at engineering section of the Hood. The Captain and First Officer scrambled for the bridge stumbling over debris, injured crew and the dead while avoiding the small fires that had broken out on the various consoles and panels.

“Report!” Damas barked as Chakotay scrambled for a working console to check the damage done to the ship. He ducked as a shower of sparks and burning wires rained down on him.

“They just came out of the nebula, Captain. Our sensors were having a difficult time picking up anything when we were attacked.” The operations officer reported, while wiping the blood out of her eye and ducked as showers of sparks and smoke exploded over her head.

“Captain, we’ve taken heavy damage. Engineering took the brunt of the attack. We have massive causalities throughout the ship and the warp drive is off line,” Chakotay reported as he helped the tactical officer to his feet.

“Engineering to Bridge, we have a warp core breech in progress,” Chief Engineer O’Hare yelled over the com. You could hear the warp core alarms blaring away behind him.

“Eject the core,” Damas shouted back hoping for one last desperate chance to save her ship even though her gut was telling her otherwise.

“No good, sir. The blast doors are down and we can’t get to the manual overrides. The main computer is off line down here. I estimate we have about eighty-seven seconds left.” O’Hare shouted. “Whoever it was knew right where to hit us and do the most damage.”

Damas and Chakotay looked at each other for a brief second than the Captain gave the evacuation order. “All hands, abandon ship. All hands abandon ship. Warp core breech in progress. Get to the escape pods.”

Another volley of shots from the Maquis fighters hit the ship doing heavy damage to the bridge and other vital areas of the struggling ship. Getting to her feet, Damas pulled a piece of shrapnel from her right side and looked to see Chakotay lying nearby with a massive head wound. Looking over her shoulder behind her, she saw her tactical officer getting to his feet and he looked relatively unharmed.

“Help me get Chakotay to an escape pod,” she ordered seeing that they were the last three living people on the now defunked bridge. He took the big man under his shoulders while Damas took his legs.

The computer voice intoned, “Warp core overload in forty-five seconds.”

“Fuck, let’s get a move on,” Damas urged as they got down the hall to the escape pods. They got Chakotay strapped into one when a blast tore through the corridor just as the door to the pod closed automatically. The Captain and the unknown tactical officer were incinerated in the blast while the escape pod carrying the injured First Officer jettisoned and was flung into the nebula by the forces of the attack.

Only a few escape pods and the Maquis fighters saw the destruction of the Hood as the warp core overloaded and the starship exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

************

A lone escape pod was drifting through a nebula cloud.

There was a groan and there was a flash of extreme pain as he held his head. Darkness overtook him again.

Somehow he found a water bottle and his dry throat was grateful for the wet liquid. His body felt hot and he was on fire. The fever ravaged his body for nearly three days before it broke leaving him weak and unable to tend to himself.

“Help me, please,” a hand reached out into the empty air, but his strength was gone and he fainted again.

The pod continued its journey in the nebula sounding its distress beacon, which no one heard for the moment.

************

“Why have we stopped?” Captain Tom Paris of the Maquis starship Liberty stepped out onto the tiny bridge of his ship. He always had to bend his long frame a couple of inches to get through the hatchway or risk some head injuries on the top of the doorframe.

“There’s a distress beacon just off the port bow, sir,” Gerron Tem, the young Bajoran pilot reported from the helm. “It’s an escape pod from the Hood. There’s one life sign on board.”

“Beam him directly to the infirmary. Ken, you have the bridge and Ayala, you’re with me,” Tom said quietly with the firm authoritative tone that the Paris men were famous for down through the generations as Star Fleet officers and admirals. However, he was the first Paris to be on the opposite side of the fence from Star Fleet.

“Aye, sir.” Ken Dalby responded as he sat in the command chair. He was the acting First Officer for the moment after Seska had managed to get herself killed in a barroom fight of all places just a few days ago.

“Transport complete, Ken.” Gerron said as his graceful hands danced over the helm.

“Resume course and speed, Gerry,” Ken answered as he arranged for the life pod to be transported to the cargo bay. He was getting that funny feeling that their lives were about to change. Sixth sense his mother had called it, while his dad had called it trouble for those involved.

************

Besides being the Captain of the Liberty for the Maquis cause and fight, Tom Paris was also a fully fledge field medic and he grabbed his favorite tricorder as they entered the little room they called the infirmary.

There was a big stocky dark skinned man on the one bio bed and his condition did not look to be very good. The Star Fleet uniform was in ruins and he didn’t smell too good either. Holding his breath against the smell of sweat, urine, infection and feces, Tom ran the tricorder over the still form.

“He’s alive, but severely dehydrated and has an infection in his system from his head wound. Some brain damage to the frontal lobe that holds memories and it looks like there may be some motor damage,” Tom said out loud reading the scans while Greg Ayala stood behind him with phaser in his hand in case of trouble from their guest.

Tom turned to get the first of the medicine the man would need to live while nearly knocking Greg over. “Put the phaser away, he wouldn’t have enough strength to lift his head let alone take on one of us.” Tom chided his friend gently.

“Okay, Captain. Just erring on the side of caution,” Greg said with a smile, but no less concern. “He looks familiar to me.”

“We can look up his identity later. Help me get him cleaned up among other things,” Tom remarked as he injected a full range of anti-biotics into the big man.

“Okay, Captain,” Greg agreed and helped the tall blond while going over in his head just who this man was as they started to strip the remains of the uniform off of the stocky body. He would go through the Star Fleet Personnel Registry when he had some downtime later. 

An hour or so later between the two of them, the Native American was clean and in fresh pajamas with all traces of his head wound gone. He was just sleeping. As Tom waited for him to wake up, he traced the outline of the tattoo on the dark man’s left temple and forehead.

Snapping his fingers, Greg remembered who he was, “This is Commander Chakotay, First Officer on the Hood that was taken out last week by our fighters. He was reported killed in the destruction of the ship.”

“Any idea of what his political standings were about the Maquis?” Tom asked suddenly curious about this stranger.

“Even though he’s from Dorvan V, he was staying neutral about the Maquis and his career in Star Fleet. He had just been approved to be transferred to the Academy to teach Strategy and Tactics. He has a brilliant mind having entered the Academy at the age of fifteen,” Greg remembered the last transmission from his contacts. He was a student of tactics and strategy himself, which was why Tom had recruited him as his Tactical Officer on the Liberty. With the covert operations they took on for the Maquis, Tom Paris only accepted the best for his team and ship.

“Thanks, Greg. This is just a routine patrol we’re doing so why don’t you and Ken split up the bridge duties while I stay with Cochise here,” Tom said. “It’ll give you guys a chance to break in the new recruits and let them get use to you.”

“Call me if you run into any trouble, Captain,” Greg meant it and Tom caught his meaning as the big man left the infirmary.

There was a loud groan from the bio bed and a broad hand reached up to the rugged face. Tom was at his side instantly taking the hand in his slender one feeling a jolt of energy crossing between them. The long dark lashes fluttered a few times and opened up to a pair of soft dark brown almost black eyes staring into his own cerulean blue eyes.

“You’re going to be all right. We picked up your escape pod and I treated your injuries. You had a very serious head injury and there may be some memory loss.” Tom watched sadly as a look of confusion fall across the handsome face and clouded the dark eyes.

“I don’t know who I am,” he said softly as tears slipped down his face, his emotions running wild through him at the blank spots in his memory. “Do you know who I am?”

Tom’s heartstrings were pulled hard over the anguish the bronze man must be going through. “Your name is Chakotay and you’re a Commander in Star Fleet. You were the First Officer on the U.S.S. Hood until it was destroyed over a week ago. With the head injuries you suffered, the escape pod you were in was drifting inside the nebula for nearly a week.”

“Cha-ko-tay,” he tried it on and it felt familiar to his tongue even though it meant nothing to him. He looked at his rescuer and decided he liked the blue eyes he had. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Tom,” he smiled at his patient who was staring at his face in wonder and a smile on his face.

“Angel Tom, my hero. I remember I do like guys and blue eyes,” Chakotay’s strength gave out and he fell back asleep. “Would Tom like me? I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.” He murmured softly as darkness overtook him and he started to dream about a golden hero.

“I’m no hero, Chakotay. In fact, Tom does like you already, but fat chance for either one of us. I’m Maquis and you’re Star Fleet,” Tom brushed the dark hair back from Chakotay’s forehead and gently kissed the tattoo loving the feel of silken skin under his lips.

Paris hit his communicator badge. “Paris to Henley.”

“Yes, Captain,” Donna Henley answered, a fellow Maquis and a field medic herself when they could get her out of engineering.

“I need you to come and stay with our guest. I have some things to take care of.” He said as he tucked a blanket around the sleeping man.

“On my way, Captain,” The channel closed.

Tom studied the bronze face and knew deep down this was a gentle and peaceful man, but also a very passionate man as well. The faces of Susan and Lacey appeared in his mind’s eye, but he pushed them away with a fond memory and wondered if there was a way to make Chakotay his.

His musing was interrupted as Henley stepped into the infirmary to relieve him in caring for their guest.

“He’s Fleet, Captain. Why are we treating him like company?” Henley said contemptuously when she saw the remnants of the uniform in the trash.

“Chakotay was injured and we are not cold-blooded murderers, Henley. He is here as my guest and I expect you to treat him with respect and courtesy. Do you understand me?” he glared at her with ice-cold eyes and she cowered before him with lowered eyes full of sulkiness.

“Yes, sir!”

“If there are any problems, just let me know. He has some severe memory loss and may be confused when he wakes up. I have a sedative here in case he struggles, but otherwise just keep an eye on Chakotay,” Tom took one last glance at the sleeping man and left for his own quarters quelling the temptation to place a kiss on those full lips.

************

The Captain’s quarters sported one of only two real water showers on board the Liberty and he was taking full advantage of a hot shower for the moment. The warm water sluiced over his body while his long elegant hands were busy with his cock, which was hard and begging for some attention. His right hand was wrapped around his shaft pumping up and down while his left hand cupped and rolled his heavy balls and then traveled up to his dark pink nipples which he pinched while groaning to the sensations he was creating. The image of a stocky dark skinned man flashed in front of him causing his cock to erupt in a strong orgasm as Tom sank to his knees in the shower.

“I want to get to know this man, but how do I know he’s not a plant?” Tom thought to himself several moments later as his head cleared while regaining his center and finishing his shower.

Getting his favorite supper from the replicator, Tom took his mug of plain tomato soup and stack of grilled cheese sandwiches over to his desk to work on his reports. With Seska’s death, he had to take over some of her work dividing it with Ken and Greg until they got a new First Officer they could trust. Too bad Chakotay is Star Fleet, he would be a perfect candidate for the job and my bed partner as well, he thought to himself. 

“Ouch! Where did that thought come from?” he wondered outloud as a frown crossed the aristocratic features. “But I bet we would have some great times in the bedroom together.”

After checking in with Greg Ayala on the bridge, he took up the stack of reports and made himself comfortable on his couch to work on them. A pair of dark eyes kept intruding in his mind’s eye and halfway through the stack he finally gave up and went to bed. His sleep was very restless that night.

************

The following morning, Chakotay awoke to find a strange woman glaring at him and fear took over him. “Where’s Tom?” He yelled as he rolled off the bio bed and fell to his knees bruising them in his haste to get away from her.

“The Captain left me in charge of you.” Henley said in a very cold tone of voice as she came at him with the hypo spray intending on giving him the sedative to keep him under control.

“Stay away from me. I want Tom,” He instinctively knocked the hypospray out of her hand and was very surprised when she smacked him hard across the face stunning him while leaving a red handprint in his skin.

“You’re to listen to me, Fleet man,” Donna got angry and raised her fist to get ready to strike him again when someone grabbed her by the collar and threw her bodily across the room. Chakotay cried out in terror and crawled into a corner trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Damn you, Henley. I told you to call me if there were any problems. But no you have to go and fuck things up by scaring him half to death,” Tom stood over her the anger radiating from his stiff posture with his hands clinched into fists poised to strike her if she even dared to move. “Greg, escort her to the brig and keep her there until I decide what to do with her.”

“Aye, sir,” Greg picked her up by the scruff of the neck and roughly hauled her big butt out of the infirmary, ignoring her protests.

A stifled sob tore at the Captain’s heart as he turned and saw the beautiful man huddled in the corner with tears streaming down his terrified face. Tom could clearly see Henley’s handprint outlined on the bronze face.

As he went to help the big man up, Chakotay screamed and crawled under the bio bed. “Get away. You left me alone.” Chakotay curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing his heart out.

Dumbstruck, Tom stood there for a moment his mouth hanging open and then recovered quickly. Chakotay was acting more like a terrified child than an adult was and there must be more brain damage than they realized. He knelt on the floor next to Chakotay noticing the firm round ass beneath the pajamas while trying to decide what to say to convince the big man that he would never leave him again at all if he could help it. He would like it very much if the big man would decide to stay with him.

“Please, Chakotay. I’m sorry I left you. I promise never to do it again without telling you where I am going,” Tom asked with entreaty. “Please, Cha.” He felt pretty awful that Chakotay felt betrayed by him and he wanted to make it up to the big guy anyway that he could.

A moment passed and slowly the dark head looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and a lost look in those deep dark eyes. “Promise not to leave me?” Chakotay said softly sounding like a very scared little boy.

“I promise not to leave without telling you where I’m going.” Tom said honestly and suddenly found his arms full of Chakotay as the big man buried his face in Tom’s neck. Big broad arms were wrapped around his chest and shoulder as Chakotay held onto him for dear life. So Tom held him enjoying the feel of the man next to his own body until his knees began to squeak in protest from the weight of the densely packed body.

“Cha, honey. We need to get off the floor, my knees are starting to hurt,” Tom said quietly hoping to get them off the floor before his legs fell asleep.

“’Kay, Tom,” Chakotay sniffed as they got up off the floor while Chakotay maintained a grip on Tom’s hand like a lifeline. “Want stay with you, Angel Tom.”

“Yes, Cha. Now I would like you to sit on the bed so I can make sure you’re all right,” Tom slowly guided his child-like patient to sit on the bed while dark eyes, full of fear, watched his every move. Chakotay sat gingerly on the edge of the bed tense and filled with the fear that Tom would leave him again.

Picking up his medical tricorder, Tom scanned the big man who flinched slightly at the sound but otherwise remained still. Satisfied, he put the tricorder down and picked up a dermal regenerator, bringing it slowly to Chakotay’s face who flinched again as Tom got close the bruise on his cheek.

“It’s okay, Cha. This will make the bruise go away and no more pain. All right, honey?” Tom tried to sound encouraging, but there was still a little fear in the dark eyes as he let Tom run the instrument over his face. “All done, Cha. Let’s go back to my place for some food and clothes.”

“I go with you, Angel Tom,” Chakotay stated matter of fact to him and nothing would dissuade him from his decision.

“Yeah, Cha. You go with me,” Tom got a better grip on Chakotay’s hand and led him through the ship’s corridors to his quarters.

Chakotay tried to see everything along the way craning his neck every which direction when he spotted something interesting to look at. With a smile of indulgence, Tom stopped walking and placed a hand on Chakotay’s chin to get his attention. A very curious expression met his smiling face.

“Lots of things to look at and see, huh, babe?” Tom gave him a beaming smile, which totally captured Chakotay’s attention, and he answered with a big smile of his own, which included his killer dimples.

“Yes, Angel. Some things I know about, some I don’t. Is that bad?” He felt warm in Tom’s smile.

“No, baby. It’s not a bad thing to want to know about things. How about a full tour of the ship later, I promise,” Tom loved the range of emotions that he could read in those soft dark eyes. So child-like and trusting to a degree despite the damage to his brain, he felt a wave of protection rush over him for this man.

“I like that,” Chakotay gave Tom another full-blown smile complete with dimples which made Tom go weak in the knees. This man was affecting him in so many ways that no one had ever done since his deceased wife, Susan and their daughter, Lacey.

“Let’s get some breakfast and you into some decent clothes, okay,” Tom told him. “Later we’ll do the tour I promise.”

“Promise, Tom, okay,” Chakotay grinned and squeezed the pale hand in affirmness. Ever since he woke up his whole world had revolved around this golden angel and he was still scared underneath that Tom would leave him and he would be alone and helpless.

“Promise, Cha, okay,” Tom reported as he impulsively dropped a kiss on that lovely tattoo causing Chakotay to duck his head while blushing. “A little shy, are we?”

Letting Chakotay hold his hand, Tom got them to his quarters where he sat his charge down at the tiny dinning table getting him some hot cereal and coffee. He had already eaten so Tom thought about clothes for the pajama-clad body at the table that he wouldn’t mind having naked in his bed. Tom knew he was bisexual, he had dated both men and women in high school and at the Academy besides Susan.

There was a large brown tunic in his closet that would fit the stocky frame and he would have to replicate the rest of an outfit for him. Thinking about what size Chakotay most likely would wear, Tom walked into his bedroom intent on getting the tunic when he heard a crash of dishes and a thud. “Tom!”

Dashing back to the outer room, he found Chakotay standing next to the table trembling with tears threatening to spill from anguish-filled eyes.

“What’s wrong, Cha?” Tom stepped around the broken dish and cup taking the troubled man into his arms and pulled the shivering body close to his not at all surprised to find that Chakotay seem to fit comfortably with him.

“You left me, Tom,” Chakotay’s bottom lip quivered as he stared up at Tom with emotion filled eyes.

“No, babe. I just went into the bedroom to get a shirt for you since I’ll have to replicate pants and under clothes for you,” He gave in to his impulse and nibbled on that quivering bottom lip for a moment before pulling himself away.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to cause any problems, Tom.” Chakotay tried to apologize. He felt bad for feeling scared. He just didn’t know why he was scared only that he felt better when Tom was nearby and he could touch him knowing that was he was safe and secure around him.

“You’re not causing me any problems, Cha. If I didn’t want to help you or try and keep you with me, I would’ve simply stuck you in the brig.” Tom hugged the man and held him until his shaking stopped and he was calm again.

“Why are you helping me, Tom? I got the impression from Henley that I was the enemy being in Star Fleet,” Chakotay was curious despite his fears and the big gap in his memory. He knew deep down it was true that that they were supposed to be enemies, but he couldn’t remember why nor did he care at this moment, except maybe later it would matter.

“I get the feeling that if you knew the full truth about the Maquis I could convince you to join my team, Chakotay. That’s for later, let’s get you dressed and than I want you to take a nap,” Tom said quietly as he stepped over to the replicator and ordered the clothes Chakotay would need to dress decently, but Tom wanted him to walk around naked so he could admire the view. Especially, that firm golden ass that he could spend hours exploring and tasting. He shook his head clear of the lewd thoughts and concentrated just on Chakotay’s condition and well being.

With Chakotay following him like an overgrown puppy, Tom gathered the clothes and headed for the bedroom. Pulling the brown tunic out of the closet, he handed the armload of clothing to the big man who looked somewhat confused for a moment.

“You do remember how to put clothes on?” Tom asked when he saw the puzzled look on the handsome face. Chakotay’s emotions were running near the surface and Tom suspected that Chakotay was usually very well controlled in the emotional department. Hopefully, they could get to a real medical center with a real doctor to give the bronze man a thorough check up and find out the full extent of his brain damage.

“I think so. Will you help me?” Chakotay invited him, with just a hint of a sultry tone in his voice.

“No, Cha. You get dressed and lay down for awhile. I have to check in with my crew, but I’ll be at my desk in the other room, okay. I won’t go anywhere without you,” he said as he cupped the bronze face with one hand marveling in different skin coloration between the two of them and pulled his thoughts back in the right direction with having an injured patient. “You’ll be okay, all right?”

Chakotay could hear the worry about him in Tom’s voice so he answered, “Will be fine. You nearby.” He dropped the clothes on the bed and began to peel the pajama top off. Tom scooted out of the bedroom before he could let temptation take over his senses.

End of Part One

************  
Part Two/Four  
************

“Paris to Bridge,” he tapped his communicator opening a channel to get an update on the ship’s status.

“Dalby here, Captain. How’s the patient?” Ken’s amused voice came over the channel.

“Coming along nicely despite the brain damage. What’s our status, Ken?” Tom said as he ordered a Scotch neat from the replicator.

“Nearing the end of the DMZ. Engines are fine despite Belanna’s fussing and the new recruits are getting settled in.” Ken said swiftly. Tom could hear the curiosity in his voice.

“Thanks, Ken. Can you download all the information on Commander Chakotay we have from our intelligence files and send it to the terminal in my quarters,” Tom asked as he sat at his desk and contemplated the stack of reports that always seemed to multiply when he wasn’t looking.

“You should have it in a few minutes. Are you coming to the bridge today, sir,” Ken asked.

“Yes, I’ll be up sometime today and our guest will be with me. With his brain damage, he doesn’t like me out of his sight and I did promise him a tour of the ship,” Tom said as he swished the amber colored drink around in his glass.

“Are you sure that’s wise, Tom? What if he’s a plant?” Ken’s voice changed to worry over their guest.

“I’m aware of that. I was going to let Lon Suder take a look to make sure. If he is, we’ll deal with it. If not, I’m going to try and recruit him.” Tom could feel the shock going through Ken and smiled at his spluttering.

“If you can recruit him, he would make a great First Officer since he’s already broken in.” Ken recovered quickly knowing that his Captain was smiling at him. “See ya later. Bridge out.”

Tom drank his drink in one long swallow and set the glass down while the light started blinking on the computer terminal. It was the Maquis intelligence file on Chakotay that he pulled up. Getting up, he got another drink and went to check on his patient.

His dark head was buried in Tom’s pillow and soft snoring sounds were coming from under a mound of pillow cloth. Chakotay was curled up on his right side looking like a little boy which had Tom smiling at the sight picturing him naked in the same bed. His clothes fit him with the brown tunic and black pants setting off against his bronze skin. Tom couldn’t resist as he bent over the sleeping man and lightly kissed the tattoo. Smiling again, he went back out to read the file on this enigma in his life.

Settling back in his chair, Tom put his glass down and began to read:

Chakotay; Commander; current assignment-U.S.S. Hood;   
position-First Officer assigned Stardate 47382.6 (on the Hood for quite awhile Tom mused).   
Pending reassignment to Star Fleet Academy; to teach Strategy and Tactics  
Born: 2335 on Dorvan V (Interesting fact to learn since I lived there too.)   
Son of Kolopak and Maria Montero  
Family relocated to Earth 2342 when Kolopak accepted teaching position at Arizona Anthropological University  
Entered Star Fleet Academy: 2350 age 15; exception made for brilliant and outstanding scores on aptitude testing;   
Sponsor: Captain Sulu  
Math and Science exceptionally skilled at along with very strong mental discipline due to family customs  
Political standing: Neutral in Maquis standings. Prefers to concentrate on Star Fleet career.  
SECURITY FOOTNOTE: Will likely remain faithful to Star Fleet as long as parents still reside on Earth and is not constantly exposed to Maquis influence regarding destruction of birth world.

There were several pages of assignments and missions plus citations and awards that Chakotay had accumulated over his career and Tom skipped over those.

He mused on the footnote. So they were leery of Chakotay’s political standings despite his being raised on Earth with his family. He wondered if that was why they had approved his request to teach at the Academy. What better way to keep an eye on the enemy than to have him nearby?

There were several more footnotes concerning the brilliance of his thinking and the capture of several Maquis that he had received credit for. The summary included several commendations and citations for outstanding performance in the prevention of Maquis terrorist activities. 

One last note caught his eye. Chakotay and Captain Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nine had been having a discreet affair for a couple of years, but had recently gone their separate ways due to Captain Sisko’s involvement with a freighter Captain Cassidy Yates. The Commander was gay and had never made any attempt to hide it.

“Well, I like the sound of that,” he shut off the terminal. “Now, if I can just recruit you to my team and into my bed willingly. And I believe these notations from your supervisors may help push you that way.”

Tom rose from the desk and put his cup in the recycler. Stretching his long slender frame, he looked at the chronometer surprised by how long he had been going over Chakotay’s file. Walking into the bedroom, he was not surprised to find him still asleep. Head wounds take a few days to recover from. His black hair was sticking out in all directions making him look adorable.

Retreating to the front room, Tom contacted Lon Suder, a full Betazoid telepath, asking him to stop by his quarters as soon as he could. Suder said he would be right there.

Doing a scan on anyone made Tom feel like he was invading or violating someone’s privacy and he hated himself already for having to do it to his guest. That was exactly what he was doing to Chakotay, but he had to find out if he was a plant or not. Personally, he didn’t think so, but with Suder to back him up it would be easier for the crew to take it if he could convince Chakotay to stay after he recovered from his injuries.

The door chimed and he called out, “Enter.”

A short dark haired man with coal black eyes entered, “You wished to see me, Captain.” Black eyes looked up at him with no trace of emotion showing.

“I need you to read our guest and make sure he’s not a plant. He’s asleep in the next room,” Tom showed him to the bedroom and the sleeping man there on the bed.

“How deep do you want me to go, Captain?” Lon asked mentally bracing himself for this unpleasant task.

“As deep as you need to make sure he’s not a spy,” he answered hoping greatly that Chakotay would be found clean.

Chakotay woke up feeling something icky roaming around in his mind and strong mental shielding slammed down blocking his privacy. The action surprised the hell out of Lon Suder who found himself being thrown out of a mind he was reading.

Crying out in sudden pain, Chakotay clutched his head, “Tom, please help me. It hurts. It hurts.”

Kneeling on the bed, he gathered the big man into his arms, “I’m here, Cha, I’m here. Don’t worry it will go away.”

Tom looked up at Lon; “Did you get a good enough look?”

“Yes, sir. I had enough time to find out that Commander Chakotay is not a spy.” Lon admitted relieved to be out that mind in particular, this man was very strong in the mental discipline department. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Captain?”

“No, nothing else. Thank-you, Lon. I know how much you dislike doing this type of work, but I had to be sure.” Tom smiled his thanks at the Betazoid while rubbing Chakotay’s forehead to soothe him.

“You’re welcome, sir. Good luck with your friend,” Lon nodded and gave his Captain a small smile as he left to go back to his regular duty station.

The sobs had died down to sniffles and Chakotay felt more relaxed in his arms as he held him close running his fingers through the short black hair. Slowly, Chakotay turned over in Tom’s arms and looked up at his hero with a sappy grin on his face. Tom laughed and hugged him.

“What’s with the grin, Cha?” He cupped the face gently with one hand.

“I like being in your arms, Angel Tom.” Chakotay admitted as he blushed having already forgotten about the pain in his head. Tom distracted him so easily and made him feel really good.

“Well, I like having you in my arms, baby,” Tom also admitted. “But we have to figure out some things before we go any further than this.”

There was a loud rumble from Chakotay’s stomach announcing that it was time for some sustenance.

“Hungry, Tom,” Chakotay announced and sat up looking for food.

Looking at the chronometer, Tom realized it was time for some food and Chakotay especially needed to eat to regain his strength. Together they got up, went to the outer room and had soup and sandwiches for a quick lunch.

“Time for the tour of the ship, Chakotay,” Tom held out his hand and smiled as the stocky man latched onto it. He was so eager to please that Tom wondered just how much damage there was to his brain and if he would ever totally recover.

“Tour, Angel Tom. See ship.” Chakotay got out in his excitement. It seemed the more excited Chakotay got the more child-like his behavior and speech became. Tom realized he would have to keep an eye on Chakotay’s behavior patterns so he could see if he was improving or not.

Hand in hand, Tom took Chakotay over nearly every inch of the Liberty spending the best part of it in engineering. Chakotay was in full curiosity mood and wanted to know about everything even though he remembered quite a bit on his own.

They both agreed on one thing. Belanna was a beautiful woman despite her growls of frustration at them for interrupting her during their tour and the behavior of her engines.

“Captain, he’s Fleet. Why are you showing him the ship?” Morgan Chan, a recent recruit to the Liberty snarled. Paris had recruited him for his weapons and engineering specialty despite his attitude and anger.

Chakotay ducked in fear at the outburst behind Tom and let out a small whimper at the harsh words directed his way. Tom felt Chakotay trembling against him the anger building in him. He poked Chan in the chest startling the slim Asian into jumping back at the fury on his Captain’s face.

“He’s my guest and is recovering from a serious head injury. I may try and recruit him to our cause once he’s well. Now you’ll treat him decently and respectfully or you can also join Henley in the brig.” The Paris ‘Admiral’ mode was out in full effect. “He poses no threat to us. That goes for the rest of the crew. Suder can confirm this. Now stay out of my way, Chan.”

“Yes…yes, sir,” Chan quelled under the icy blue stare and ducked out of engineering away from the trouble.

“Well, I hope what you say is true, Captain,” Belanna remarked. She could see her Captain falling for this handsome Native American. Smiling and showing her incisors, Belanna Torres watched Paris soothe their guest with a hug and a kiss to the top of his head. “I don’t want to see you get hurt, Tom.”

Twinkling blue eyes glanced her way, “Thanks, Bel. I’ll be fine once he heals and we see what he wants to do. Meanwhile, he’ll stay with me in my quarters until we can get him to a proper doctor.”

“What mean he Fleet? Me no trouble, I am?” Chakotay was getting really upset as the meaning of the words sank in and the tears in the big brown eyes threatened to overflow as he clung to Tom.

“I’ll explain it later, Cha. Want to go see the bridge?” Tom asked hoping the subject of the bridge would distract the crying little boy in the big man’s body.

“Please.” Dark eyes lighted up with excitement as the tears dried up and a smile crossed the face that he was becoming accustomed too. Tom and Belanna had to smile seeing Chakotay was so easy to please.

Taking Chakotay by the hand, Tom said, “Bye, Belanna.”

“Bella, bye,” Chakotay grinned and waved at her.

“Bye, Chakotay. Come back anytime,” she offered feeling the start of genuine affection for the big man.

“Bella, time,” he agreed not noticing that his speech pattern was starting to get a little worse.

************

Chakotay clung to the back of the command chair looking over Tom’s shoulder while he got caught up on some of his work. One PADD had their next mission specifications on it that he needed to do over and Tom slipped it into his pocket while picking up the next padd with an intelligence report on it. Looking up, he saw grins and smiles on most of the bridge crew’s faces as they watched Chakotay hovering over him.

Chakotay had spent the better part of the afternoon exploring each station and console on the bridge in near total fascination. No matter where he was on the bridge, Chakotay had kept one eye glued to Tom’s movements and as long as Tom was on the bridge, he was quiet and calm. Each one of the crew assigned to the bridge patiently explained their stations and answered all of his questions with expertise. Many were surprised and liked the suggestions he had come up with for them regarding their stations and operations.

Gerron reached back from the helm console and tapped Captain Paris on his knee, “I think someone is ready for a nap, Captain.”

Looking back, he could see the sleepy look in Chakotay’s eyes and the hand over his mouth trying to stifle a yawn. His face looked rather flushed. “No good feel, Tommy,” Chakotay whispered.

Putting a hand up, Tom could feel the warm forehead, and got up from his chair. “Ayala, take the bridge while I take Chakotay back to the infirmary. He’s got a fever and it doesn’t look like he feels very well.”

“Yes, Captain. Do you need any help with him?” Greg asked as he sat in the command chair.

“No, we’ll be fine.” Tom said as he steered Chakotay off the bridge and down through the ship to the infirmary.

Grabbing a tricorder, he helped the big man lie down on the bio bed noticing the rapid breathing.

“Good feel no, Angel.” Chakotay muttered as his eyes closed losing consciousness.

Tom ran the tricorder over Chakotay and realized that the fever was back. It was at 103 and he quickly covered him with a blanket. Picking up a hypo, he gave the fevered man another full range of anti-biotics, anti-inflammatories and a light sedative to keep him calm.

Looking at the readings on the bio bed and the tricorder, Tom went with his gut instincts. “Paris to Ayala.”

“Ayala here.”

“How fast can we get back to Paltos VI?” Tom asked fearful of the answer.

“Four days at high warp, sir.” Ayala responded starting to worry.

“Damn, that’s not fast enough. Chakotay needs a Star Fleet doctor and surgery.” Tom’s brain shifted gears as he thought of a solution to his problem.

Greg Ayala could almost see the gears shifting in his Captain’s head and knew Paris would think of something. He smiled fondly at his partner, Gerron piloting the ship while they waited for the famous Paris intuition to come up with an acceptable solution.

“Find me the nearest Star Fleet ship, Greg. I’m not going to lose this man.” You could hear the determination in his voice. “I already lost my family once and will not do so again if I can help it.”

“Yes, sir. We’ll get right on it.” Greg closed the channel and pulled up the intelligence files to see which Star Fleet vessel was nearby. He smiled realizing that his Captain was falling hard for this man and only hoped he wouldn’t get hurt in the process.

************

“Captain Janeway, it’s been a long time,” Tom drawled from his command chair as Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the starship Voyager appeared on the Liberty’s viewscreen. “Congratulations.”

“Captain Tom Paris, it has been quite awhile. Is there something you wanted? I usually don’t trade recipes with the Maquis unless you’re wishing to turn yourself in,” Janeway said firmly. This conversation was confirming the suspicions that the Admiral’s son was in the Maquis and a highly wanted man by the Federation and the Cardassians.

“I have an injured Star Fleet officer on board my ship, Captain. I’ve done all I can for him with the limited medical supplies I have. I just want to get him to a Star Fleet Sick Bay and a surgeon,” Tom said earnestly and Janeway knew Tom well enough to believe him that this was neither trick nor ploy.

“Who is this officer and what are his injuries?” She had to ask her curiosity was starting to eat at her.

“It’s Commander Chakotay, First Officer of the Hood. We found the escape pod a couple of days ago. The Commander had suffered head injuries and we treated him, but a few hours ago he started to get worse.” She could see the worry in his blue eyes. He looked so much like his father, Admiral Owen Paris. “His need for medical attention is beyond our means. Will you roundevous with us to get him?”

“Captain, how do we know this is not a Maquis trick?” Lt. Commander Cavit asked as he stood up beside her on the viewscreen.

“Because I’ve known Tom Paris for a long time and he’s a man of his word that this is not a trick,” Janeway answered remembering very well the once shy young man living in the shadow of his father’s greatness. That greatness and the massive expectations had finally broken him sending him off to the frontier planets after Caldik Prime with his young family.

“I promise, Captain, no tricks. We come under a flag of peace for this. Mostly because he would die before we could get him back to our own clinic. Chakotay needs a surgeon.” Tom said despite the looks of dismay and fury on his team’s faces. He held up his hand to still their objections for the moment. “We can meet you at the coordinates I’m sending now. Please, Captain. I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“We’ll meet you there in roughly six hours, Tom. Janeway out.” The channel closed and the viewscreen went back to blackness of space and the different colors of the stars and planets.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief sinking back into his command chair as his crew exploded around him with their vocal objections. He let them rant for a couple of moments to get it out of their systems.

“That’s enough,” he snapped finally shutting them all up. “I’ve known Kathryn Janeway for a long time and she’s a woman and officer of virtue, she won’t do anything to us. Now let me think.”

“Good enough for us, Captain,” Greg said after a few moments thought. The others agreed with him somewhat reluctantly knowing their Captain would not put them in any unnecessary danger.

“Take the bridge, Greg. I’ll be in the infirmary until we meet up with Voyager,” Tom got up and left the bridge while Greg slid into the chair smiling at his partner Gerron at the helm. Dalby standing at tactical just shook his head in wonder.

Walking into the infirmary, Tom relieved Belanna who had been sitting with the sleeping man.

“Any change?” he asked as he took over the stool she had vacated and was now lounging in the doorway watching him as if considering something.

“None. The readings are the same,” Belanna answered. “So we’re really going to meet this Captain Janeway and just hand him over without getting anything in return for our time and trouble with him?”

“What do you want me to do? Just let him die, hmmm?” Tom was getting slightly irritated with everyone questioning his orders all of a sudden. Although, he had to admit to himself, he was not acting in his usual manner with regards to this Star Fleet officer who was running rampant over his heart, head and soul.

“Why not? He’s just a Fleet man. Just one less officer we would have to deal with,” Belanna shot back wanting to know if there was more to it than that.

“There’s something special about him, Belanna. I don’t want him to die,” Tom answered her honestly. “If I have to give him up so he can live, so be it. At least I had a chance to get to know him and I can cherish that even if I would rather have a lifetime to keep him with me.”

She looked closely at Tom’s blue eyes with her own hazel eyes and found what she was looking for. “You really do care about him, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he said as he picked up Chakotay’s right hand and held it between his own graceful hands. His eyes were glued to the handsome face asleep on the bed in front of him and wanted him to wake up, be well and hopefully return the love and trust he was building in his own heart.

“That’s all I wanted to know. I need to get back to my engines before they get messed up again. Can I have Henley back sometime in the near future?” the half-Klingon growled, but it was a friendly growl that Tom could tell from knowing her.

“After Chakotay is transferred you can have her back, just have her stay out of my way for a while.” Tom said with his own growl over that matter.

“I’ll take care of it,” she growled back as she turned to leave.

“Thanks, Bella,” Tom meant it for she was a good friend despite her growling and barking.

“You’re welcome.” She left them alone.

“Cha, how can I even begin to tell you how much you are starting to mean to me,” Tom whispered as he kissed the warm brow.

“Story, Tom Angel,” Chakotay managed to whisper in his fevered state as he stirred restlessly on the bed finding his hero nearby. “Bad feel I.” 

“You got it, big guy. How about a little story about myself and my past life since I know so much about you already?” Tom answered with a smile as the brown eyes locked onto him and watched his every move when Chakotay was not sleeping as he drifted in and out.

“Of course, with Admiral Owen Paris as your father, your wedding would become a major Star Fleet function for all of his friends and colleagues to attend. Tom Paris, being the only son of the Admiral in charge of Star Fleet Operations and third in command of Star Fleet all together, was a third year Academy cadet marrying his high school sweetheart. Simple, he had gotten her pregnant and they were both bound and determined to get married no matter what that finally Owen Paris had relented when Tom threatened to quit Star Fleet if he didn’t allow the wedding to take place.”

“Right after the wedding the couple were moved into the family house while Tom continued his studies and flying at the Academy. The perfect family was now happy with the new daughter-in-law and now a grandbaby on the way caused Owen Paris to strut around Star Fleet Headquarters. Admiral Paris was constantly showcasing his perfect family not realizing that cracks were beginning to develop behind the façade.”

“Susan Oldfield-Paris was made of the right stuff being from a Star Fleet family herself, she knew how to be a gracious hostess at the functions Owen Paris would throw at his house. She remained graceful and charming throughout the entire pregnancy as she was displayed in the big house on the bluff overlooking the Bay of San Francisco.”

“Tom and his father remained civil to each other during Susan’s pregnancy. This was the best they could do for each other since the death of Jacquelyn Paris, wife and mother, many years ago. Susan had hoped the child would help heal the breech between father and son, but she would be mistaken with the Paris pride and stubbornness in the men.”

“In public, they were the epitome of the perfect Star Fleet family. The widower Admiral watching his son going through the Academy while his daughter-in-law was the most gracious hostess. She was about to give birth to a daughter who would keep the family line and heritage going.”

“After the birth of Lacey, I was ecstatic to have a daughter and the picture of the perfect family continued until my assignment to Caldik Prime. I took Susan and Lacey with me. Dad fought with me over it, but Susan insisted on coming and so we settle on Caldik Prime. We were happy without my dad around.”

“Six months later, the crash happened and our world fell apart. I lied about the report because I was scared. After a few weeks of not being able to live with my self and I confessed the truth. Star Fleet cashiered me out, Dad disowned me, but Susan stood behind me the whole time. The news media had a field day with me being the son of Admiral Owen Paris and with that exposure I couldn’t find work anywhere and I had a family to support.”

“So we packed up and moved to Dorvan V, your home planet of all places. I managed to get a job as a pilot for a local freighter company and started flying shuttles of passengers and cargoes to several nearby systems. Susan and Lacey got settled in and started making friends nearby our house.”

“Wouldn’t you know it just less than three years after we made a nice home on Dorvan V and even my Dad was making a half-hearted attempt at an apology to come back into our lives when the Cardassians arrived. They destroyed almost everything and they even managed to bomb my house killing my family while I was on a cargo run.”

“I came back, found my family, buried them and got drunk for a couple of months intending on staying that way until I died or someone killed me for my misery. When I came up from a hangover one day, Greg Ayala got me into the Maquis and the rest is history so to speak.”

“Anyway, that’s my story and I hope someday you can tell me your own version of your story, Cha. Get some rest for we’ll meet with Voyager in a few hours so you can get the help you need. I have to leave you and I’m sorry I have to break my promise to you, big guy.” But Chakotay didn’t hear him; he had fallen into a restless sleep dreaming of a blond angel who had stolen his heart.

Tom gave in to the temptation and kissed those full lips reveling in the softness of the lush mouth. He sat back down and watched Chakotay as he slept on unaware of the havoc he was causing in Tom Paris’ life.

***********

Captain Janeway entered Voyager’s SickBay to check on her guest, Commander Chakotay. Doctor Unas had informed her that surgery had gone very well and the patient would make a full recovery. She was impressed with the good-looking man asleep on the bio bed and sighed with much regret when she found out he was gay.

The transfer had gone well with Captain Paris bringing his ship out of warp for just a moment until Voyager had gotten a lock on the Commander. Then they left just as fast disappearing into a nearby asteroid belt, dropping off of their sensors with no explanation of how they had done it.

“Impressive,” Mr. Tuvok, her Vulcan tactical officer had commented as he tried to scan for the ship, but failed. High praise from a Vulcan indeed.

Janeway had snorted in amusement. It had been a Paris maneuver worthy of the strategy genius that ran in the family.

Voyager headed for Deep Space Nine.

End of Part Two

************  
Part Three/Four  
************

Chakotay sat in Quark’s on Deep Space Nine nursing a white wine and thinking of blond hair and sky blue eyes. When he had recovered and awakened he was here on Deep Space Nine with little memory of how he had gotten there. Star Fleet Intelligence had debriefed him, but he told them he hadn’t remembered anything of value about Captain Tom Paris or his Maquis ship, the Liberty. Given his reputation for honesty and calm professionalism, they had accepted his word and left him alone after that.

He had mourned the loss of the Hood, his good friend Captain Damas and those who hadn’t made it off the ship. Now he sat waiting for his shuttle to Earth, which was leaving in the morning after having dinner with Ben Sisko to go over old times. Ben had picked up on his ex-lover’s signal that he wanted to brood about recent events and left him alone at the table in the bar.

A dabo girl came over to his table and placed a hand written note in front of him, “For you, sir.” She said and left.

Looking around, he couldn’t see anyone who might be watching him, so curious he opened the note and read: “If you want to see your Angel, come to guest quarters Level E, Section 27, Door A. I’ll be here all night.”

Memory flashes of warm blue eyes and a hand reaching out while he mouthed, “Angel Tom.” Could this be him here on Deep Space Nine? What if this was some kind of trick? His curiosity was eating at him, but he resisted thinking about his assignment to Star Fleet Academy and staying with his parents for a while. They were looking forward to having him home especially mama who would fuss over him every chance she got.

Deciding to go back to his guest suite where he had been staying for the last week, Chakotay brooded about his time on the Liberty. Getting deeper in thought, he didn’t realize what level of the station he was on until he nearly bumped into a bulkhead with his nose. Looking up at the nearby intersection, he found himself on Level E Section 25 and he was just a few doors away from Section 27.

“What the hell?” he let his curiosity get the better of him and soon found himself just outside of guest suite A. Quickly, he pressed the door chime before he could talk himself into running away.

The door whooshed open and only starlight was showing through the windows. Stepping into the dark suite, Chakotay stood still not knowing what to do next. This whole mystery thing was starting to rattle his nerves. As his dark eyes adjusted to the dim light, he could make out a tall slim figure standing next to the oblong viewport watching him.

“Come in, Cha. I’m glad you decided to come,” said a familiar voice that struck a cord in his heart.

Chakotay took a couple of steps more towards the center of the room and stopped. “Angel Tom?” he asked suddenly fearful that it all been a dream.

“That’s me. How much do you remember, Cha?” Tom shifted his stance just a little to get more comfortable.

“Most of it,” he answered as he remembered. “You left me. You broke your promise.” He caught the small sob in his voice, before he lost control of his feelings.

Instantly, Tom moved from the window and wrapped himself around the big man in an embrace. “I’m sorry, Chakotay. I had to get you to a surgeon. Your injury was beyond the capability of my skills and my ship. Do you know how hard it was for me to give you up? I’ve been worried out of my mind over you. You’ve gotten under my skin, big man.”

Chakotay put his arms around the slim waist and pulled the lean figure close to his body. They seem to fit together as if they were made for each other. “I woke up here and felt so alone. I was beginning to wonder if the whole thing had been a beautiful dream until you sent that note.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Tom murmured as he kissed Chakotay’s forehead. “If I had waited to return to our base, you would have die. And I couldn’t let that happen even if I never saw you again.”

“What about tonight, Tom? Can we have this night for ourselves? My shuttle doesn’t leave until 9:30 am,” Chakotay knew he wanted Tom even if only for tonight.

“I was kinda hoping to convince you to come with me,” Tom admitted his ulterior motive for coming to Deep Space Nine. “I want you with me fighting for the Maquis and be by my side as my partner, lover and best friend.”

“I can’t do that, Tom. Can we just have tonight? I’ve always dreamed of teaching at the Academy and now you’re asking me to just throw it away?” He pulled out of Tom’s arms and leaned against the window to watch the stars. “I haven’t seen my parents in three years.”

Tom knew that one night would never be enough for him, but it would be better than nothing. He walked over putting his arms around Chakotay’s waist and resting his chin on the muscular shoulder. “I’ll take whatever you can give me, Chakotay.”

“Angel Tom,” he turned in Tom’s arms pulling him for a deep passionate kiss. “Too many clothes, Tom.”

“Computer, lights at 25 percent,” Tom ordered as he led Chakotay into the bedroom. The room sported a huge king size bed and some essentials on the nightstand. A stack of towels, one tube of lubricant and a bottle of chilled wine sat on the stand.

“Sure of your self, were you?” Chakotay commented as he pulled the blond beauty to a stop in front of him.

“Not really, but I was hoping. I even had a pair of cuffs in case I decided to tackle you,” Tom confessed, as he felt even more drawn to the animal magnetism the big man exuded.

“Do you think you would have succeeded?” Chakotay stepped forward and invaded his personal space. Tom shivered with desire and lust for the man with the dark sexy eyes was making him weak in the knees once again.

“No,” Tom said suddenly swallowing a dry throat and licking his lips unaware that his action sent a thrill straight to Chakotay’s groin. The calm controlled power he radiated made Tom aware of who would top in the bedroom, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be taken by this dark man to surrender totally and let Chakotay mold him any way he wanted.

“What do you want, Tom?” Chakotay breathed softly in the blonde’s ear as he nibbled on the pale long throat.

“You, Cha. Make me yours,” He trembled under the intensity of it and felt the blood heading south to his groin making his cock harden with desire.

“Don’t move, Tom. I’m going to undress you and you will keep your hands to yourself. Understand,” Chakotay undid the top button of Tom’s shirt while softly kissing the pale flesh and continued on as more skin was exposed to his gaze with each opened button.

“Yes,” Tom breathed as his wide eyes followed Chakotay’s movements. The kisses continued back up his chest to his lips as those full lips plundered his mouth and his shirt was tossed to the floor. He let a small whimper escape as his hands clinched and unclenched in sheer frustration, but it was heavenly.

Solid arms circled his waist pulling him into the big stocky frame so their erections met and both could feel the jolt of electricity cross between them. Tom groaned and Chakotay chuckled as his beefy hands explored the soft skin of the lean frame in his arms.

Chakotay moved his lips to the pale long throat sucking and biting while his hands found the dark pink nipples on the lightly haired chest. He pinched and rolled them until they were hard while Tom twitched and moaned with pleasure as his need grew.

“Please,” Tom whimpered his cock getting harder and weeping.

“Not yet, baby. We’re just getting started,” Chakotay whispered as his hands drifted down to the waistband of Tom’s pants.

“I’m a dead man,” Tom groaned as his pants fell to the floor with a whisper. He wasn’t wearing any underwear so Chakotay grasped his firm tight ass grinding their erections and pelvic together.

Chakotay could sense that Tom was nearing the edge of coming so he let go of him and dropped to his knees to remove Tom’s socks, shoes and pants. While there, he took a good look at the long pink cock surrounded by golden hair with a purple head as it bobbed to his pulse beat. Tom was breathing hard to control himself and his whole body was lightly flushed a pink color. His blue eyes were closed when he looked up.

“Open your eyes and watch me, baby.” Chakotay ordered. Tom trembled with the effort and the blue eyes flew open in surprise as his cock was engulfed in a hot moist silky embrace.

Two long sucks and slurping later, Tom came screaming deep in the back of his lover’s throat. He jerked and would have fallen to his knees if Chakotay hadn’t grabbed his hips for support. The big man licked him clean and than stood up to hold and embrace the lean trembling frame until Tom regained his senses.

“Do it again, please,” Tom asked and Chakotay had to laugh.

“No problem, we got all night, baby. Lay down on the bed and wait for me,” Chakotay instructed as he began to undress.

Throwing his clothes to one side, Chakotay stood there and let Tom appreciate the body before him. Tom’s cock twitched in response to the golden skinned muscular form. Chakotay was stocky built and densely packed with not an ounce of fat anywhere as Tom’s eyes got wide in anticipation.

His eyes traveled from the short spiky black hair slightly tinted with gray to the dark eyes set in the handsome rugged face accented by the blue upswept tattoo over the left temper and forehead. Down to the golden throat where he could see the pulse beating at the base to the broad shoulder to the smooth hairless chest with dark nipples to the washboard stomach. Tom’s own cock jumped in response to seeing the thick rigid shaft of Chakotay’s standing up proudly surrounded by a bed of thick black hair with a pair of heavy balls. His gaze lingered for a moment and dropped to the meaty thighs down to the muscular calves to the trim ankles and slim feet with beautiful toes begging to be sucked.

Chakotay turned sideways and Tom looked in wonder at the firm golden ass and smooth back side. Having been appreciated for his assets long enough, the big man stalked the blond moving towards him like a wolf hunting his prey and a shiver went down his spine making him break out in goose bumps. Settling between the long legs, Chakotay took a pillow and placed it under the narrow hips to allow easier access to the more intimate places.

Tom had tensed up, so using his lips and hands Chakotay explored the soft pale flanks, his belly, cock and balls gently yet teasing him into relaxing. Gradually, Tom relaxed under his caresses yet his cock grew hard again begging for attention as Chakotay kissed the weeping head and grinned at Tom as he reached for the lube.

“So beautiful and all mine,” Chakotay growled low in his throat as he used slicked fingers to loosen Tom’s anal muscles to receive his cock.

“Please,” Tom whimpered with need. His elegant hands clutched the sheets to give them something to do as the sexual tension in his body mounted.

Lifting the long legs over his shoulders, Chakotay positioned the head of his cock into Tom’s body and entered him slowly so as not to hurt his lover. It was hot, tight and satiny against the hardness of his own cock and he knew he would not last very long.

“Touch yourself, Tommy. Let me see you come for me,” Chakotay encouraged as he rode the blond for all he was worth.

The long fingers danced on his cock and it took a moment or two to make himself come. Chakotay loved the look on his face as it grimaced in his orgasm. Tom’s muscles spasm around his own cock and he came with a roar filling the pale ass with his creamy juices. Long legs fell limp to each side of as he lowered himself to lie on Tom enjoying the skin contact despite the sticky mess on the pale stomach.

Chakotay turned them sideways so he wouldn’t crush the slimmer man with his greater weight. Tom was still out of it so he put the time to good use by exploring the pink mouth with his own. Tired, but sated he gathered the blond into his arms and fell asleep.

He never heard Tom’s plea, “Please, don’t leave me.” Tom snuggled deeper into the warm embrace and fell back asleep.

A thumping against his hip cause Tom to open his eyes at the annoyance until he realized that it was Chakotay’s hard-on looking for some attention. He noticed that his lover had cleaned them up sometime while he had been asleep. The earthy scent of Chakotay filled his nostrils as he moved down to take the dark cock in his mouth. There was a groan coming from deep in the big man’s chest, but he remained asleep.

With one hand and mouth he worked the hard shaft while he rolled and played with the heavy balls using his other hand. Tom could feel Chakotay coming more awake as the sensations to his groin raced through his body. He arched his hips up to get closer to Tom’s loving attentions.

“What a fabulous way to wake-up,” Chakotay moaned as his hands in Tom’s silky blond hair.

Seeing that he had Chakotay’s undivided attention, he relaxed his throat muscles and engulfed the whole cock in his hot moist mouth. He only bobbed up and down a few times when Chakotay came deep in his throat and Tom swallowed every creamy drop. When he was done, he was pulled up into Chakotay’s arms for a loving hug and a deep kiss so Chakotay could taste himself in Tom’s mouth. Delightful flavor, he thought.

“Thank-you,” Chakotay said. “I could spend a full lifetime getting to know you, Angel Tom.”

“Come with me, Chakotay. I could use your talents on my team and we would be so good for each other,” Tom hoped to persuade him to leave Star Fleet and join the Maquis.

“I can’t, Tom. I’ve worked so hard to make this dream come true. I’ve always wanted to teach at the Academy,” Chakotay firmly believed in his goal hugging the blond to him to make the most of the little nighttime they had left. Tom couldn’t bring himself to tell Chakotay the truth about the job at the Academy, which they had assigned him there so they could keep an eye on him. The truth would crush him, so he held his tongue. Let Chakotay keep his dream alive.

“Can’t blame me for trying, Cha. I only want you to be happy,” Tom took in one last deep kiss and smiled at the blush on the bronze face.

Tom got out of the bed and started to pull his clothes on as he found them scattered throughout the suite. Curious, Chakotay followed him out into the day room wrapping a sheet around him.

“Where are you going, Tom? I thought we had all night,” Chakotay was confused over the sudden change in plan.

Tom finished dressing and took the big man in his arms kissing him like there was no tomorrow. With his heart breaking, he pulled himself away, “If I don’t leave now, I’ll kidnap you and drag you with me to the ends of the universe. You have to follow your dreams as much as I have to fight for the Maquis.”

“Will I ever see you again?” Chakotay was sad, but he could understand Tom’s position. He was on the Federation’s most wanted list.

“That will be your choice, Cha. You will have to make the choice of Star Fleet or me. I love you, Chakotay. Think about that.” Tom dropped one last kiss on those sensuous lips and was gone out the door before Chakotay could reply.

Feeling empty like a bright light had gone out and could not be replaced, Chakotay sank to his knees and cried, “I love you, Angel Tom.”

End of Part Three

************  
Part Four/Four  
************

His parents were very happy to have their son home safe and sound even if he did seem a little sad. Chakotay soon lost himself in the daily routine of teaching the eager young cadets at the Academy. Mother always had dinner waiting for him when he walked in the door from the transporter station up the street. His father and he would have long discussions over the different academics and showed him the ancient ruins that Earth had to offer including those of his own ancestors of North America.

Chakotay’s days were full and kept him busy and he felt like he should be happy, but often late at night a certain blond haired, blue eyed Maquis Captain would enter his dreams. Often in the morning, he would awaken to sticky sheets and mad at himself. Throwing the sheets in the basket for washing, he would get ready for the day pushing thoughts of an smiling lovely Angel to the back of his mind.

The news was filled more often these days of the Maquis and their activities along the DMZ. He started scanning the news with fear that Tom would be caught and sent to Auckland that the other imprisoned Maquis were being sent to to serve their sentences.

“Who is it, Chakotay?” His Mother smiled knowing very well by his actions that he was in love with someone.

“What do you mean, Mama?” Chakotay questioned back not wanting her to know the truth and maybe get in trouble over his deception of Star Fleet Intelligence.

“Who is this person that you love, but won’t go too?” She answered. “What is it that would keep you from your love, my son?”

Chakotay sighed knowing he had to answer to his mother who would not give up until he answered her, “His name is Tom and he’s in the Maquis. That’s why we can’t be together.”

“I see,” she smiled; a knowing smile that mothers wore when they knew better. “He’s the one who carries your heart. He’s there in the DMZ and you’re here feeling empty, right?”

“How do you know?” He was surprised at her intuition.

“I feel the same way when your father goes on an expedition, silly. He carries my heart as I carry his. You do what you have too, Chakotay.” She smiled lovingly at him. “We just want you to be happy most of all.”

“I’ll think about it,” he admitted glad he had a wise mother to talk too.

“The Maquis do have a good cause. If we were still living on Dorvan V, we would most likely be fighting for them,” she commented seriously as she left him alone with his thoughts.

************

A week went by while he studied everything he could find on the Maquis. They were frontier people, ex-Star Fleet and others fighting against Cardassians and the Federation in the DMZ in dispute of the Cardassian Treaty. Many had lost families, homes and whole planets to the Cardassia when the treaty was signed and the military had moved in. He started to feel for them when he remembered how beautiful Dorvan V had been and he had run through the woods and hills before they had moved to Earth. Now it was gone to a Cardassian invasion force that had destroyed it as they overran the populace.

His thoughts were in turmoil. Teaching was okay, but it was not as fulfilling as he had always pictured it to be. At least it was to him as he made up his mind. Carefully, he worded a letter of resignation to Star Fleet and booked passage on a shuttle to Deep Space Nine. He hoped to get a clue there on how to find his Angel so he could join up with him.

To his surprise, his parents understood when he told them of his decision. His father gave him the name of a friend on Bajor who could help him get where he wanted to go. Thanking his parents, he finished packing and decided to go for a walk and watch the sunset over the desert one last time.

************

A ground car pulled beside him as he left his parent’s house and two Star Fleet officers got out and blocked his path. They had very serious looks on their faces and weapons in their hands.

“Commander Chakotay, we’re from Star Fleet Intelligence and we need you to come with us, please,” a tall redheaded Lt. said.

“I resigned. I don’t have to go anywhere with you,” Chakotay felt a stab of fear race through him. Did Star Fleet know about his plans? He kept his face impassive.

The other officer stunned him with a hand phaser. It took of both of them to get the stocky man into the car. Since it was dusk and most people were at dinner, no one noticed what had happened.

************

“Here’s the latest intelligence report, Captain,” First Officer Ken Dalby told Captain Paris as the Liberty headed back to the Badlands after their latest mission for the Maquis High Command. Ken was smiling as Tom read the data PADD in front of him. A minor footnote caught his attention and his heart leaped into his throat and started to pound in joy.

‘Commander Chakotay of the Star Fleet Academy teaching staff resigned his commission in Star Fleet citing personal reasons. Star Fleet Intelligence believes he is going to join the Maquis and intends to keep an eye on him. If he is seen with any known Maquis there will be a warrant issued for his arrest.’

“Gerron, turn us around. We’re going to Deep Space Nine,” Tom barked out, the excitement evident in his voice.

“Aye, Captain,” the Liberty turned on her axis and headed back the way they came.

“We have my partner to pick up,” Tom smiled brightly at his crew at their wonderment at the sudden change in orders. 

“He may be hot, Tom,” Ken said worried about Tom’s reaction to the news. “I hope you are thinking with your brain and not something else.”

“We’ll have the Doctor check him out,” Tom wasn’t too worried about it; he was ecstatic that Chakotay was on his way to him. Hopefully, he could convince him to be his new First Officer since Ken would be happier as his weapons specialist again.

Humming a nameless tune, Tom went back to planning their next mission after a slight detour to Deep Space Nine to pick up a certain package.

************

A bright light was shinning in his eyes when he woke up and found himself strapped to a cold metal table. It was cold in the room and he wondered what was going on. Turning his head, he could see shadowy figures just outside his field of vision.

“What do you want with me?” Chakotay demanded to know and sighed in frustration when he was ignored.

Chakotay felt the hiss of the hypospray against his neck and a sudden darkness slammed down over his thinking. He knew nothing more for a long time. Shadowy figures moved over him as a laser scalpel opened a small cut in his head and a piece of the bone was removed. A small implant was placed in a lobe and the bone and skin was hastily replaced and the cut and bone tissue regenerated.

Before the light of dawn, a car drove away from his house and he didn’t have any memory of being placed in his bed.

************

“Chakotay, come on, its time to get up. You’ll miss your shuttle if you don’t get a move on,” his mother gently shook the muscular shoulder.

“Umm, yeah, mom. I’m up, I’m up,” he mumbled groggy as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled into the shower to wash and do his morning routine.

After breakfast, he fuzzily remembered saying good-bye to his parents and leaving his home to catch his shuttle to Deep Space Nine. Everything was quite blurry and fuzzy and he only remembered snatches of images here or there until he fully woke up finding himself sitting in Quarks once again.

Running a hand over his face, the last clear thought he remembered having was going for a walk to watch the sunset when and drew a blank. He must have hit his head or something to blank out like that.

Voad Cates saw the dark-skinned human sitting at Quark’s and recognized the tribal tattoo on his left forehead. The son of his good friend who wanted to join the Maquis and with his talents would be a great asset their cause. The short dark Bajoran approached the big man and he could feel the sensuality he gave off.

“Do you play with angels, sir?” he asked as he sat down next to Chakotay at the bar. It was mostly empty except for Morn sitting in his usual spot and a bored dabo girl by the gaming table.

“That depends on the angel and how well he can make me fly,” Chakotay looked with bleary eyes at the Bajoran. His heart started to pound as he realized he was one more step closer to Tom and the Maquis.

“If you will come with me, I’ll take you to your Angel on Bajor,” Voad said quietly as he picked up Chakotay’s bag. The big man looked like he might fall down. “Is there something wrong, sir?”

“I don’t know. It’s hard to remember the last couple of days. Let’s just go, please,” Chakotay answered holding on to his balance by sheer force of will. Hopefully, Tom can fix whatever was wrong with him or get him the help he needed to feel better. Just being in Tom’s presence once again would make him feel better. He wanted to make up for lost time by his indecision.

As they walked up the Promanade, Captain Ben Sisko and Constable Odo, Chief of Security for Deep Space Nine, approached the pair. Voad Cates bowed his head respectfully to the Emissary of Bajor while Chakotay just stood there in confusion.

“Chakotay, we need to talk,” Ben said to his ex-lover who looked at him like he was at the end of a tunnel and could barely hear him.

“Ben? What the…” Chakotay collapsed to the floor gasping for breath and shooting pains in his chest and head.

************

“Angel?” Chakotay asked when he woke-up a day later not knowing where he was at.

“Sorry, Commander. I’m no angel, but thank you for the compliment,” Doctor Julian Bashir remarked as he ran his medical tricorder over his patient. “How are we feeling today?”

“Better. Happen, what?” he asked sitting up on his elbows. His thinking was still fuzzy and his confusion over recent events was very evident. It was hard to think straight.

“Someone implanted this locator device in you brain improperly.” Julian held up the tiny device. “Anyway, it dislodge itself and ending up blocking a blood vessel causing a clot to your brain and also managing to cause you to have a heart attack at the same time.”

“Better. Get I?” Chakotay asked as Julian pushed him back down on the bio bed. His patient needed to rest and recover.

“Yes, eventually. Your speech patterns have been affected the most, but you should regain most of that back over time,” he fastened a cortical monitor to his neck causing his patient to glare up at him.

“What, but?” Chakotay glared at his doctor.

“You need to rest, Chakotay. The Captain still wants to speak to you. Something about your destination, I suppose,” Julian commented.

“Can I talk to him now, Doctor?” Sisko’s deep voice sounded from the doorway as he entered the room.

“Not too long, Ben. My patient needs his rest. His speech may come out backwards, but it sounds the same.” Julian reminded him as he patted Chakotay on his shoulder and left the pair alone.

“Why are you here, Chakotay?” Ben asked as dark eyes met his own full of suspicions and mistrust. 

“Through passing.” Chakotay answered as he sat up and face his ex-lover. “Business mine own.”

“That’s not what I heard. I’ve got Intelligence crawling all over the station keeping an eye on you.” Sisko informed him. “Something about you joining the Maquis?”

“Me, why? No.” Now he was getting puzzled.

Ben saw the puzzled look on Chakotay’s face, “Come on, Chakotay. You haven’t been thinking straight. Did you think that Star Fleet was just going to let one of their most brilliant tacticians just resign and drop out of sight for merely personal reasons? Think, man. That is what your good at…right?”

Groaning in realization, Chakotay put a hand to his forehead as he thought about it. His only thoughts had been to get to Tom and he had nearly led Intelligence to the Maquis. Stop thinking with your dick and start thinking like the tactician you normally are, as he mentally kicked himself in the ass.

“Am arrest under I?” He groaned again, this speech problem was starting to become an annoyance.

“Not from me. Mostly I just wanted to warn you with what I know about it. What will you do now?” Ben asked as he saw the brilliant mind in action.

“Take a tour of Bajor like I’ve wanted too, since I got here,” Chakotay said his first straight sentence since waking up. His speech was starting to improve and that made him feel better for the first time in days.

“I see.” Ben saw the twinkle in his eye. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Guide, find me,” he was starting to feel tired so he closed his eyes and lay back down. “Now sleep.” He fell asleep instantly.

“I’ll do what I can, Cha,” Ben whispered as he dropped a lingering kiss on the tattooed forehead. “I still love you.”

************

“Captain, he had some sort of attack and collapsed just outside of Quark’s. He’s in the infirmary. What do you want me to do?” Gerron asked his Captain over the coded channel from where he was standing watch alone for the moment on the Promenade.

“See if you can find Julian Bashir, Gerry. Find out what you can and get back here soon,” Tom said. “Greg sends his love, but above all else be careful.”

“Ditto, Captain. Soon.” Gerron closed the channel and headed for the infirmary keeping an eye out for anyone who might be following him.

A few moments later, the slim Bajoran arrived at the infirmary where a nurse pointed the way to Doctor Bashir’s office. Doctor Bashir was absorbed in his reports and did not notice his visitor at first until Gerron cleared his throat softly.

Julian looked up to see a young Bajoran male standing in the doorway to his office, “May I help you?”

“Do you have a moment, Doctor? We have a mutual friend in common who needs an answer to a simple question,” Gerron asked pleading with his dark eyes. “Please.”

“Have a seat and tell me of our mutual friend, uh?” Julian gestured to the empty chair in front of his desk intrigued by the graceful young man. Curiosity flooded him and he wanted to know.

“Shorty.” Gerron answered as he sank gracefully in the chair.

“Okay,” the Doctor smiled. “Shorty, it is.”

“Our mutual friend had a wife and daughter not long after you two broke up. Blond hair and blue eyes,” Gerron described Tom in ways Julian would know him.

“Yes, I know who you are referring too,” Julian remembered that same face beaming at him as they lay together in bed after a round of hot sex. “What’s the question that he would like an answer to?”

“He would like to know how Chakotay is doing and what happened to him? Please.”

“I would prefer to tell him in person, Shorty.” Julian stated eager for a chance to see his ex-lover once again.

“Would you settle for an encrypted channel, Jules?” Tom’s voice sounded over Gerron’s communicator. “I can’t come onto the station. Intelligence is crawling all over the station.”

“I guess it is true about you, but it’s good to hear your voice,” Julian stopped himself from saying Tom’s name outloud. Ears were everywhere these days including Section 31 that whom he suspected had planted the device in the Commander, but he wasn’t going to let on about it.

“Tell me, Jules. I can’t stay on this channel very long. Someone will get suspicious.” Tom’s voice was growing edgy.

“He had a blood clot in his brain and a heart attack all at once. Someone had placed a locator device in his head doing a sloppy job of it and it dislodged causing all sorts of damage,” Julian explained. “He’s resting now and I should be able to release him in a few days pending the final testing I’ll be doing to determine the full extent of the brain damage.”

“Can you keep me informed, Jules. Please, this is important to me,” Tom pleaded with his ex-lover.

“I’ll see what I can. How can I get in touch with you?” Julian wondered and if he weren’t dating himself right now with Ezri he would be pursuing Tom.

“I’ll find a way to contact you. Thanks, Jules.” The channel closed and Gerron stood to leave and Julian watched the young Bajoran walk out while he heaved a sigh of wistfulness.

************

Unfortunately, Voyager and the Defiant starships showed up looking for the Liberty having got wind that the Maquis ship was in the area. Meanwhile, Gerron was stranded on DS9 while the Liberty scooted off for the Badlands to hide and play cat and mouse with the starships. Julian took the youngster and hid him in his quarters for the time being.

Chakotay continued to improve over the next few days and his speech would take awhile, but he was adjusting to it. When Julian finally released him, he took the first shuttle down to the surface of Bajor. Having Star Fleet people hanging around anymore made him nervous along with Ben Sisko hovering; he sought solace and solitude near one of the monasteries to finish his recovery.

Gerron followed Chakotay, staying out of his way but kept tabs so he could let Captain Paris know once he made it back. Meanwhile, he was enjoying his stay with his fellow Bajorans at the monastery. It wasn’t hard to keep tabs on the big man since he happily spent his time meditating or exploring the ruins high in the foothills. Julian came by once in awhile to check on Chakotay’s condition and at the end of six weeks pronounced him in excellent health.

He missed Tom a great deal, but figured Tom would find a way to come to him so he just worked on getting well. One of the monks knew some speech therapy and gained himself a student for a couple of weeks. A historian spent days-telling Chakotay the entire history of Bajor and the story of the ruins in the foothills where he played happily digging around and exploring looking and cataloging any artifacts he happened to find.

There were a couple of side effects from the attack, but Chakotay had already learned to live with the speech impediment. Mostly the words would come out backwards when he got really excited or upset. The memory loss was slight and he never really missed it so he had no problem with that. All in all he was nearly normal again.

His hair was getting longer and his skin got darker from days spent under Bajor’s sun. Chakotay was more relaxed and at ease with himself than he had ever been. With the stress of his career gone from his life, he was hoping one day to get into some kind of work, but for now he was happy to indulge in his favorite hobby of archeology. He was spending many a day digging and exploring the ruins around the foothills to his heart’s content.

One day while exploring a deep chamber in the midst of the ruins, a voice called out, “Cha, are you still interested in your Angel or are you going to spend the rest of your life digging in this pile of rubble and dirt?”

Turning around in surprise, Chakotay saw a blond angel smiling at him while leaning against the entrance to the cavern halloed by the sunlight. “Tom?”

“The one and only, baby.” The tall blonde approached him with his arms outstretched in welcome.

Laughing in delight, Chakotay picked up his angel and swung him around until they were both dizzy with happiness. Putting him down, they clung to each other for balance and kissed each other silly. They kissed until they had to come up for air.

“Come with me, Cha. Be my partner and First Officer,” Tom offered Chakotay his heart and soul. 

“Tom Angel, I yes,” Chakotay stammered in his excitement taking the heart and soul being offered and giving his in return.

The End


End file.
